Insomnie et premiers rapprochements
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel fait de nombreux cauchemars en ce moment, ayant même peur de dormir dans sa propre chambre. Sebastian est là évidemment , seulement... il se peut que quelque chose les attire l'un à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ! Bon encore une connerie écrite sur un coup de tête^^' je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer, même si je pense que si... au moins pour un petit lemon, peut-être ? A vous de juger...**  
_

_**Désolée par avance pour les fautes de frappes, d'orthographes et autres choses polluant la lecture^^'  
**_

* * *

_Je crie. Je hurle. Je pleure. J'implore._

_A l'aide !_

_Je suis seul. On me sort de cette cage putride. Toutes ces mains avides sur moi… je vous hais ! Elles me lacèrent. Elles me caressent. Elles me griffent. Elles s'enfoncent en moi._

_A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui !_

_Arrêtez !_

_Je les entends rire. Je les entends prier. Je les entends s'esclaffer._

_Ces mains… ces horribles mains sur moi._

_Je crie encore._

_On me frappe._

_Je pleure._

_On m'écarte les bras et les jambes._

_Je ne peux plus bouger et…_

_On me brûle ! On me marque comme du bétail._

_J'ai mal ! J'hurle, je pleure. J'implore ma Mère, j'implore mon Père, j'implore Dieu._

_Personne. Personne ?_

_Je les entends rire._

_Je vois une lumière. Un couteau._

_Une main la tient et elle s'abat sur moi._

_J'hurle, encore plus fort. Je ne respire plus. Je cherche mon air. J'ai mal._

__ Bocchan !_

_J'hurle encore._

_ Bocchan !

_Je sens une vive chaleur contre moi. On me serre fort, entre des bras puissants. J'halète, je cherche mon air de nouveau._

_ Doucement. Je suis là. Calmez-vous. Tout va bien.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux, sa tête était enfouie dans une nuque avec des cheveux corbeaux. Le jeune garçon reprit doucement sa respiration, ses frêles mains serrèrent le frac noir.

_ Seba… Sebastian, murmura-t-il.

Une main gantée vint tapoter doucement ces cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Oui, c'est moi.

Ciel se dégagea, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était dans les bras de son majordome. Il rougit quelques instants.

Sebastian soupira de soulagement et il recoucha son jeune maître, encore étourdi.

_ Vous faisiez encore un cauchemar, je vous ai entendu crier.

Ciel le toisa, sans dire un mot. Puis il baissa les yeux, oui, il avait encore cauchemardé.

Une main gantée vint près de sa joue, le touchant brièvement. Ciel recula d'un coup, surpris et il lança un regard noir sur son domestique.

_ Une larme, s'expliqua-t-il.

Choqué, le Comte ne sut pas qui répondre. Puis, il sentit en effet que ses yeux lui brûlaient, ses joues étaient fraiches à certains endroits. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux et constata avec horreur qu'il avait pleuré. Il sécha ses larmes brutalement, ayant honte de lui-même… surtout devant ce démon !

Ce dernier se releva, reprenant le candélabre allumé pour l'occasion.

_ Voulez-vous un verre d'eau, monsieur ? Ou mieux, un bon chocolat avec une sucrerie ?

Ciel leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Oui, je veux bien un chocolat.

Le majordome s'inclina.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il laissa le candélabre et il partit de la chambre, laissant Ciel seul. Le jeune garçon frissonna, il ramena ses genoux à son torse, assis sur le lit. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil sa chambre. Il avait peur. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait peur malgré la lumière.

Ciel attrapa sa robe de chambre en soie bleu installée au pied de son lit. Il sortit de la couette et ses pieds touchèrent le tapis. Il attrapa le candélabre et il sortit de sa chambre. Le sol était froid, lui procurant une sensation désagréable de chair de poule.

Les flammes des bougies dansèrent, modulant d'étranges ombres dans le couloir. Le jeune Comte serra les dents et il avança jusqu'au salon. Par chance, le feu de la cheminée était encore allumé. Etant en hiver, il fallait chauffer un maximum les pièces du manoir. Quant il neigeait, toute la demeure se retrouvait glacée.

Ciel posa le candélabre sur une table et il avança vers un fauteuil en velours, placé juste devant l'antre, comme s'il n'attendait que lui. Le Comte se posa, ramenant une fois de plus ses genoux contre lui.

Ses yeux vairons fixèrent les flammes dansantes. A la fois rassurantes mais dangereuses… mais cette nuit-_là_, elles étaient dangereuses et destructrices…

Ciel fut tiré de sa rêverie par des coups de porte. Sebastian se tenait sur le seuil, avec un plat dans son autre main.

_ Je savais que vous étiez ici. Vous n'aimez pas trop dormir dans votre chambre ces temps-ci, je me trompe ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, et attendit que son domestique lui apporte son chocolat et la sucrerie tant attendus.

Sebastian tira une console baroque où il déposa le plateau en argent. Il prit la tasse de chocolat chaud, l'enroula avec un petit mouchoir brodé et le tendit à son jeune maître qui le prit.

_ Faites attention, il est chaud.

Ciel souffla légèrement dessus et il trempa ses lèvres, les retirant aussitôt.

_ Je vous l'avais dit.

_ J'ai froid.

_ Je vais vous chercher une couverture.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il posa sa tasse et il attrapa l'un des pans de la queue-de-pie.

_ Non !

Sebastian le regarda surpris. Ciel le lâcha et baissa les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

_ Non, rien. Vas-y.

Le démon le dévisagea sans mot dire. Ciel leva de nouveau les yeux, un peu timide.

_ Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

Sebastian l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva tandis que lui s'assit sur le fauteuil et rassit son jeune maître sur lui.

_ Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

Le jeune garçon était tétanisé. Que venait de faire son majordome ? Cependant, une agréable chaleur se propagea en lui, venant du corps de son domestique.

_ Bocchan, ne soyez pas tendu. Voulez-vous votre part de tarte aux fraises ?

Il accompagna ses paroles par les gestes, Ciel se trouva alors nez à nez avec le gâteau. Ses yeux vairons rencontrèrent les yeux vermeils du démon. L'enfant soupira et il attrapa sa part, avalant une petite bouchée.

Les flammes crépitèrent tandis que le jeune Comte dévora la tarte et but le chocolat encore bien chaud. Une fois finie, Ciel voulut se lever mais Sebastian l'empêcha.

_ Quoi encore ? Siffla le jeune maître.

Le démon sourit.

_ Vous allez encore avoir froid si vous touchez le sol et du coup, vous plaindre.

_ Tu n'as qu'à me porter !

Le majordome eut un large sourire et il se leva en portant le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Ils allèrent en direction de la chambre de… Sebastian ?

Ciel le fixa, interrogatif.

_ Ma chambre est de l'autre côté.

_ Vous avez peur de dormir dans votre chambre.

_ Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Ramène-moi là-bas !

_ Si vous ne dormez pas assez, enchaîna le diable en ignorant les protestations de son maître, vous allez encore pallier à vos études. Donc, non.

Ciel était estomaqué.

_ Merci de me laisser le choix !

Sebastian sourit de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans le chambre du démon, qui était bien petite comparée à celle du Comte. Mais étrangement, elle paraissait plus chaleureuse que la sienne. Le démon fit assoir Ciel sur son lit, tandis qu'il défit les draps et la couverture. D'un geste, il l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon s'y faufila en enlevant sa robe de chambre. Il frissonna de nouveau.

_ Il fait toujours aussi froid.

_ Oh, oui, pardonnez-moi.

Sur ce, Sebastian se mit lui aussi sur le lit, surprenant Ciel une fois de plus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu…

_ Chut, intima le démon en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux carmin plongèrent dans les yeux vairons de son contractant. Ce dernier déglutit et il rougit. Sebastian enleva ses doigts et il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de l'enfant.

C'était doux, chaud, légèrement humide.

_ Avez-vous un peu plus chaud ainsi ?

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Voulez-vous que je continue ?

Le Comte parut hésité, puis, le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Oui, répondit-il déterminé mais non moins rougissant.

Sebastian sourit de nouveau et il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres furent juste collées, puis, la langue de son aîné quémandant l'ouverture de son vis-à-vis. Ciel accepta, complètement inexpérimenté. Cependant, il se laissa guider, envouté par son démon. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que leurs langues se tâtèrent délicatement. Sebastian poussa les couvertures pour rejoindre son jeune maître, voulant le sentir. Ses mains gantées défirent son frac, puis sa jacket et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se retrouver torse nu. Il enlaça son jeune maître, profitant de l'occasion pour enlever ses gants.

Sebastian se défit de ses lèvres et il se pencha vers son oreille :

_ Bocchan.

Ciel ferma les yeux, ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux corbeaux du démon. Il respira son odeur attrayante, puis, il se laissa coucher, fatigué.

Sebastian le vit et sourit.

_ Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin. Je vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir.

Il se redressa, s'apprêtant à sortir du lit quand la main de Ciel l'empêcha.

_ Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il écarlate.

Sebastian sourit tendrement et il revint dans les couvertures, enlaçant Ciel contre lui.

_ Bien sur.

Il caressa les cheveux gris bleutés et il l'observa jusqu'à que l'enfant s'endorme dans ses bras. Il soupira.

_ Et me voilà encore frustré, murmura le démon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Eh bien, après vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, j'ai décidé de poster la suite (écrit à la va-vite en cuisinant XD)  
_**

**_lovely : Merci beaucoup :) Et t'inquiète, ce n'est pas bien grave même si j'avoue, voir ta review me fait bien plaisir hihi (je t'encourage à continuer *sifflote*) Pourtant, je trouve que j'ai un style particulier... voir même parfois lourd. Eh bien, tu verras que je continue de poster (autant la suite de ce récit que pour "Son majordome, abyssal").  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci :) Je ne sais pas si ça va être super en tout cas, ça sera beaucoup plus joyeux que "Ou comment détruire une confiance partagée"^^' XD oui, Sebastian toujours aussi frustré^^' mais bon, ça va venir, ça va venir !  
_**

**_Lottie : merci :) et bien, voici la suite ;)  
_**

**_LadyIchi : XD voici la suite^^' et merci :) Non, Sebastian n'est pas complètement rustre non plus... cependant... à voir hihi  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, bien exprimé avec Ciel et Sebastian (bizarrement c'est l'un des rares couples où j'imagine bien cette sensation^^')  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup :) oui en effet, la suite arrive :) j'espère qu'elle plaira tout comme le 1er chapitre. XD j'ai aussi ri quand je l'ai inscrite (histoire de briser un peu cette ambiance fleur bleue)  
_**

**_Sur ce voici la suite... Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel bougea légèrement, il étira son bras qui buta contre quelque chose. Il ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut son majordome. Il rougit et il se souvint de cette nuit… Ayant encore fait un cauchemar, Sebastian s'était occupé de lui, puis, son domestique l'avait emmené dans sa propre chambre et après… Ciel rougit encore plus à cette pensée… ils s'étaient…

_Embrassés. C'était mon premier baiser. Mais pourquoi avec lui ? Et pourquoi on s'est embrassés au juste ? Bonne question…_

Ses yeux vairons détaillèrent le visage du démon près de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il dormait à poing fermé. Il admira ses traits fins mais aussi soutenus au niveau de sa mâchoire. Des mèches noires tombaient sur ses joues, disgracieuses. Cependant, cela donnait un air assez… mignon ? Ciel se surprit à le contempler, le démon avait un si beau visage. Il aimerait tellement le toucher, l'embrasser…

_Je rêve où je fantasme sur lui ?_

Le jeune garçon écarquilla ses yeux, il eut un sursaut. Sous le choc, il tomba du lit en produisant un bruit mat sur le carrelage.

Sebastian se redressa d'un coup, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. De plus, le pacte lui piquait légèrement, lui indiquant que son contractant s'était fait mal. Ses yeux carmin se posèrent sur… des pieds en l'air ? Il regarda la chose informe et blanche sur le carrelage. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ciel avait atterri sur les fesses, la chute du lit avait contraint ses jambes à être en l'air. La chemise de nuit s'était retroussée, recouvrant sa tête et laissait ainsi la vue à ses hanches et son ventre.

_ Bocchan, mais à quoi jouez-vous alors ?

_ Tais-toi ! Cracha Ciel en colère.

Il tenta de se relever. Sebastian l'aida et le ramena sur le lit d'un mouvement de bras.

_ Vous savez, susurra-t-il à l'oreille, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on fait une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais l'idée était là.

Ciel le fixa.

_ Une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Sebastian sourit face à son innocence.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous explique les règles ?

_ C'est un jeu ?

_ Si on veut, s'amusa le diable.

_ C'est intéressant ?

_ Oh oui ! Surtout quand on a un bon partenaire !

Soudain, Ciel vira à l'écarlate.

_Ah_, _je crois qu'il a compris._

Le jeune garçon attrapa l'oreiller et le lança sur son majordome.

_ Pervers !

Le domestique ricana.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. Je ne voulais pas choquer un enfant tel que vous.

Ciel s'empourpra, mais de colère cette fois-ci.

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant !

_ Pourtant, seuls les enfants ne savent pas ce qu'est une partie de jambes en l'air.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Oh ! Mais je sais très bien ce que c'est !

_ Voyez-vous ça… dans ce cas, prouvez-le !

_ Comme si j'allais te montrer ça !

_ Menteur…

Ciel tiqua.

_ Prends garde Sebastian !

_ A quoi ?

_ Je te montrerai que j'en suis capable !

Le jeune Comte ferma sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Sebastian eut un large sourire. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent légèrement et il se baissa sur le visage de son maître.

_ J'ai hâte, murmura-t-il.

Profitant de son effet, Sebastian lui donna un baiser violent et rapide. Il laissa un Ciel dépité sur le lit. Le démon attrapa le reste de ses vêtements et il disparut dans sa salle de bain personnelle.

Le jeune Comte rougit. Il se leva et récupéra sa robe de chambre. Il sortit de la pièce afin de se diriger vers ses appartements.

_ Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Déjà là…

_ Je retourne dans ma chambre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

_ Parce que quoi ?

_ Tu es trop curieux !

_ Et vous, vous fuyez !

_ Non !

_ Pourtant, vous aviez bien apprécié mes baisers hier soir.

Ciel rougit.

_ Mais, comme tu l'as dit, c'était pour me réchauffer.

_ Certes, certes, sourit le diable.

Sebastian vit son jeune maître grelotter de froid. Une pensée perverse traversa son esprit, mais il dut la mettre de côté. Ciel était fier, il ne voudra probablement rien faire de suite. Autant le laisser se reposer, le démon retentera ce soir. Là, il attrapa son maître et le souleva, le mettant contre lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tempêta le petit noble.

_ Vous êtes gelé. Vous n'avez même pas mis vos chaussons d'hiver. Alors, avant que vous ne tombiez encore malade, je préfère vous porter.

_ Humf.

Le démon sourit, il avait rabattu enfin son clapet, il adorait cela !

_Mais ce soir,_ se promit la bête luxueuse. _Je vais vous la remplir, pour sur !_

Et ainsi, la journée se passa sans encombre. Enfin, en omettant le contre-rendu que devait faire Ciel pour la reine –étant donné qu'ils revenaient juste de mission –et de la superbe visite de sa cousine. Le manoir était recoloré en rose et bleu pétants. Le jeune Comte avait failli s'évanouir. Et il commençait à avoir un mal de crâne horrible en entendant caqueter sans cesse son adorable fiancée de sa voix aiguë et répétant sans cesse des « Kawaiiiiii ».

Sebastian avait du arrêter plusieurs fois la main de son maître prête à la gifler ou mettre une main devant sa bouche, sentant qu'il allait déverser des infamies.

Le soir venu, Ciel était lessivé. Il était vautré sur son bureau, désespéré de cette journée. Il avait profité que Lizzie aille dans le jardin, poursuivant May Linn et Finian pour leur mettre des bonnets roses. Déjà, elle avait eu raison de Sebastian. Quelle horreur… ça enlevait carrément son côté beau ténébreux…

Il écarquilla les yeux en levant sa tête. Il recommençait. Blasé de cette pensée, il laissa sa tête tomber une fois de plus sur son bureau, en faisant un bruit mat. Il gémit… oui, oui, il s'était pris son stylo en plein sur le front.

Sebastian entra en même temps, entendant ce bruit suspect. Ciel leva la tête encore, la marque du stylo imprimé sur son front. Le démon haussa un sourcil ; il avait enlevé l'affreux bonnet.

_ Monsieur, si je puis me permettre…

_ Ne dis pas un mot, pas un seul par rapport à ce que tu vois, ni ce que tu as pu entendre !

Sebastian se pinça les lèvres, refoulant le fou rire.

_ Il est l'heure de dîner, Bocchan. Si vous voulez bien.

_ Le manoir est revenu à son état d'origine ?

_ Bien sur.

Ciel se leva et il s'approcha de son démon. Sebastian remarqua maintenant très nettement la marque du stylo imprimé sur le front de son jeune maître. Ce dernier le devança dans le couloir, le démon le suivit puis essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire. Il lâcha un pouffement. Ciel se tourna, lui envoyant un regard noir.

_ Toi ! Riposta-t-il en montrant du doigt. Tais-toi !

_ Je n'ai rien dit, Bocchan.

_ Attention !

Ciel se retourna, se dirigeant dans le salon.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence monacal. Le jeune garçon se concentrait sur la nourriture préparée avec soin. Il daigna même manger ses carottes et ses petits poids.

Puis le soir arriva. Ciel fut en tenue de nuit. Il était exténué par cette journée, il ne demanda pas son reste et se faufila entre ses couvertures.

Sebastian le regarda faire, quelque peu désabusé, lui aussi.

_ Faites de beaux rêves, Bocchan.

_ Change de disque.

_ Bonne nuit, Bocchan.

_ Hum.

Sebastian sortit de la chambre, laissant Ciel dans le noir. Le jeune garçon se tourna et se retourna, gêné par les ombres menaçantes de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, mais il _les_ voyait encore. Il trembla, à la fois de peur et de froid. Il attrapa son oreiller. Il voudrait revenir à cette nuit, où il avait bien dormir, sans cauchemar, sans peur.

_ Sebastian ! Hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, le démon entra.

_ Bocchan ?

Ciel le vit que brièvement à cause des faibles flammes du candélabre. Sebastian s'approcha. Il sourit intérieurement, peut-être aura-t-il le droit à une douce nuit ?

_ Bocchan, répéta-t-il tendrement.

Ciel tremblait, il n'osait pas trop le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Voulez-vous qu'on refasse comme hier ? Voulez-vous que je vous emmène dans ma chambre ou puis-je rester avec vous cette nuit ? Peut-être cela rendra-t-il cette pièce moins impressionnante qu'elle ne l'est ?

Ciel hésita un moment, et il hocha la tête.

_ Reste ici.

Sebastian ne cacha pas son sourire en posant le candélabre et se retrouva dans la même tenue qu'hier soir. Il pénétra dans le lit, Ciel vint aussitôt se coller contre lui, profitant de la même occasion de sa chaleur attrayante.

_ Bocchan, vous avez encore peur.

_ N-non, bégaya le jeune garçon.

_ Laissez-moi vous faire oublier cette sensation de mal-être.

Ciel ne comprit pas. Sebastian le mit sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes. Il fondit sur ses lèvres.

Automatiquement, le jeune garçon ouvrit sa bouche. Il se surprit lui-même, tout comme son démon d'ailleurs. Leurs langues se touchèrent, puis entamèrent de roulades lentes. Elles s'accélèrent, produisant en même temps un surplus de salive. Sebastian gémit doucement, il était déjà excité.

Combien de temps, hein ? Combien de temps attendait-il cela ? Il ne le savait plus…

Ses mains dégantées vinrent déboutonner son vis-à-vis, rapidement, avides de toucher cette peau laiteuse.

Ciel enroula ses bras autour du cou de son majordome, se doigts caressèrent les cheveux de sa nuque. Il l'emmena plus contre lui, le réclamant, le voulant…

Sebastian rendit des baisers passionnés, puis les rompit pour venir embrasser ses joues, son nez, son menton, son front, ses paupières. Il respira son odeur. Il caressa son visage. Ses mains vinrent effleurer ses épaules, puis son torse. Le démon gémit, enfiévré de cet humain. Il laissa sa langue se balader sur son oreille, puis sa nuque. Il sentit Ciel frissonner à ce contact. Sebastian se redressa et enleva sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu. Il enlaça son jeune maître qui fermait les yeux et rougissait. Le diable sourit tendrement. Il prit ses frêles mains et les mit sur son ventre, les faisant remonter sur son torse.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il rougissait, se trouvant face aux yeux vermeils du démon. Sebastian amena sa main à son cœur. Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement. Il sentait, il entendait les battements de cœur de son vis-à-vis.

_Bam-bam. Bam-bam._

Ciel remarqua que son cœur battait au même rythme, comme si les deux êtres possédaient le même cœur.

Sebastian lui sourit doucement et se baissa sur lui, l'embrassant de nouveau, avec tendresse. Un baiser chaste mais qui fit frémir Ciel d'émotion. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquaient. Le démon se sépara un peu de lui, surpris.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Je-je. Je ne sais pas.

Ciel n'avait pas remarqué le tutoiement...

Sebastian attrapa les mains de son Ciel et les joignit aux siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ciel était très gêné, il était toujours rouge.

_ Bocchan… je crois que je suis attiré par vous.

_ Par mon corps ?

_ Pas que…

Sebastian l'embrassa de nouveau.

_ M'autorisez-vous à aller plus loin ?

Ciel détourna les yeux.

_ Regardez-moi.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est gênant.

Le démon sourit et il lui vola ses lèvres.

_ Puis-je alors ? Je serai doux, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Ciel acquiesça rapidement la tête.

Sebastian caressa sa joue duveteuse. Il se redressa et enleva son pantalon, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Ciel sentit son anatomie contre son entrejambe.

_ Bocchan…

Sebastian embrassa son cou tandis que sa main vint caresser son torse, touchant un bouton de chair au passage. Elle alla dans le sous-vêtement de son maître. Ciel gémit de surprise.

Sebastian titillait le bout et il sourit. Il sentait un liquide.

_ Vous êtes déjà fortement excité.

_ Tais-toi.

Sebastian l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que sa main attrapa le membre de son amant. Ciel caressa les cheveux du diable, les larmes coulant des yeux…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Et là, vous allez penser "sadique" XD ah ben faudra attendre pour un lemon croustillant :p_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir ! La sadique est de retour pour vous poster la suite et le dernier chapitre du coup ;)_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hum, sur le coup, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en veuille. Quoique... il est chamboulé par trop de sensations et de sentiments en même temps^^' (Lizzie basta XD) Oui, pas faux... mais pas d'"hentai" XD  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Niark ! Niark ! Je sais ahah ! La suite est arrivée (vite en fin de compte d'ailleurs^^') j'espère que cela te plaira.  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Oui, j'avoue, j'adore faire attendre, comme ça, ça tient bien en haleine et ensuite, peut-être une suite croustillante (j'espère qu'elle l'est en tout cas^^'). Arf oui, Ciel pleure après avoir entendu le coeur de Sebastian... une image bien belle entre ces deux-là^^_**

**_Yuko-chan : Elle m'a retrouvée AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Non je déconne XD d'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise que tu ne commentes pas le 1er chapitre ! Mais me voilà rassurée, te revoilà :) Oui Sebastian est frustré le pauvre... enfin maintenant... c'est autre chose :D Toi et ton esprit pervers... j'espère qu'il sera plus émoustillé en lisant la suite ;)  
_**

**_Lottie : Héhé oui, je suis sadique :p XD non pas vous tuer mais juste faire languir (ben quoi, marrant , surtout quand je vois les commentaires après x) ) merci beaucoup, cela me fait plaisir (même s'il y a des fautes et je les vois que bien après ^^')  
_**

**_bissenchi : XD oui ce n'est pas un raiting M pour rien hihi (à croire que je n'écris que des trucs pervers-_-') Oui le chapitre 3 peut-être intéressant^^'  
_**

**_Tomo : Moi une machine ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que je grince quand je me déplace mais quand même XD (et encore, si tu savais combien de chapitre par jour que j'écris pour "Son majordome, abyssal"^^'). Hihi, oui, parfois c'est sympa les truc fleurs bleues (en fait ça me change des autres qui sont assez noires et sérieuses XD).  
_**

**_LadyIchi : Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait rire quand je l'ai écrit^^' Sebastian est fort en sous-entendu, surtout en profitant de l'enfance de son contractant. XD la suite arrive (enfin de compte, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, non ?^^')  
_**

**_Maintenant voici la suite que j'ai écrit pendant que je nettoyais les cages de mes ratounets ahah ! (Comme quoi, des rats ça inspire... enfin, rien de pervers hein ! XD)  
_**

* * *

Ciel serra les dents, essayant de ne pas gémir. Cependant, il laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Son corps était en ébullition, il tremblait légèrement.

Sebastian continuait de faire de lents va-et-vient sur le petit pieu de son contractant. Il admirait son torse se baisser et se soulever au rythme de ses mouvements. Il aimait entendre ses soupirs de plaisir. Il se délectait de l'effort que faisait le jeune noble pour ne pas gémir. Le démon s'humecta les lèvres et se baissa sur son protégé, l'embrassant.

_ Bocchan…

Ciel se cambra légèrement, sentant l'excitation le prendre. Sebastian le remarqua et il accéléra ses mouvements sur son anatomie dressée, il se baissa à son oreille.

_ Ciel… Mon Ciel…

Le dénommé laissa échapper un cri aigu et mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Sebastian embrassa son cou, il se frotta à lui, faisant sentir son propre dard éveillé.

_ Ciel…

Le jeune garçon aimerait lui dire de se taire, mais s'il ouvrait la bouche, il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler. Au contraire, il avait peur que des cris vulgaires en sortent. Ce démon était la réincarnation de la luxure même !

Sebastian lâcha sa prise et ses mains vinrent toucher ses frêles épaules. Pendant ce temps, il se colla à son jeune maître. Plaquant ainsi son anatomie douloureuse contre celle de son amant, Sebastian embrassa son cou et commença à faire de petits mouvements de va-et-vient, créant ainsi des frictions entre les deux membres honteusement dressés.

_ Ciel.

Il le dit dans une plainte, presque une voix aiguë, suppliante… ses mains caressèrent son visage d'enfant. Ciel rougissait, il fermait les yeux et continuait de serrer la mâchoire.

_ Ciel, montre-moi tes yeux.

Ce dernier fit « non » de la tête.

_ Ciel, s'il te plait.

Le jeune garçon les ouvrit, timidement. Son œil saphir et son œil maudit rencontrèrent les iris vermeils du démon. Sebastian lui sourit tendrement, continuant ses va-et-vient et ses caresses sur son visage.

Un doigt vint redessiner les courbes de ses lèvres enfantines. Sebastian se baissa, fermant à demi ses yeux. Ciel les ferma complètement et ouvrit sa bouche. La langue démoniaque pénétra dans sa cavité buccale, rencontrant ainsi sa jumelle.

Les mains de Ciel attrapèrent le visage de Sebastian, l'embrassant pleinement. Il gémissait entre ses lèvres, se cambrant. Il ouvrit timidement ses yeux en larmes, rencontrant ceux de son amant.

Sebastian changea de position et s'assit en mettant Ciel à califourchon sur lui. Il reprit ses lèvres, possessif. Puis, il embrassa sa joue et descendit sa langue sur son cou, sur son torse. Ciel gémissait doucement, respirant rapidement, trahissant son excitation.

_ Sebastian…

Le démon embrassa son ventre, il se baissa plus bas et prit son maître en bouche. Surpris, ce dernier laissa échapper un cri aigu, mettant sa tête en arrière. Il tremblait, il fermait les yeux.

La langue de Sebastian s'enroula sur l'extrémité du membre. Puis, elle descendit sur le long du pieu, l'englobant ainsi de salive. Puis, sa bouche fit des va-et-vient, faisant crier son jeune maître.

Ciel serra ses mains sur les épaules de Sebastian, gêné. Il voulait que son démon arrête cette torture, il se sentait bizarre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Sebastian ! Appela-t-il un peu paniqué.

Ce dernier releva la tête et le regarda avec tendresse. Il se redressa et emprisonna ses lèvres tandis que sa main vint de nouveau titiller ce pieu souffrant d'un plaisir contenu. Ciel gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Tout doucement, ses petites mains caressèrent le torse du démon. Découvrant ses courbes parfaites. Sentant ses muscles bien formés. Elles empoignèrent le membre large et long de la bête qui lâcha un râle de plaisir. Ciel fit de timide va-et-vient dessus. Sebastian bougea ses hanches, l'invitant à aller plus vite. Et son jeune élève obéit, il alla plus vite. Sebastian gémit à son tour, mordillant la jugulaire du cadet.

Ciel réclama ses lèvres, le démon les lui donna avec fougue. Ciel rompit le baiser et regarda quelques instants le visage de cet homme avec qui il avait pactisé. Les yeux vermeils semblaient le dévorer, mais aussi, ils lui adressèrent un sentiment tendre et protecteur. Ciel déglutit et il se baissa, laissant de temps à autre des baisers papillons sur le torse de Sebastian. Ciel ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, il dirigea le dard imposant à l'intérieur. Sebastian mit sa main devant sa bouche, lâchant une plainte séduisante. Ciel avala seulement un quart de sa longueur, il avait une bouche trop petite encore et cette chose remplissait déjà tout l'espace. L'enfant commença à suçoter avec des bruits humides. Sur la partie à l'extérieure, sa petite main fit des va-et-vient lents, en appuyant assez dessus pour lâcher des gémissements de plaisir à Sebastian.

_ Ciel… Ciel… murmura-t-il en caressant son dos qui se soulevait et se baissait selon les mouvements.

Voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à son domestique, Ciel essaya d'augmenter la cadence, mais il planta de temps en temps ses dents. Sebastian fut surpris, mais cela accrut son excitation et il gémit de plaisir, sans gêne. Ciel le sentit et de sa main libre, il obligea Sebastian à s'allonger sur le dos.

Il s'exécuta, lentement afin de faire durer le plaisir que lui procurer son jeune contractant. Une fois allongés, Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Sebastian. Ce dernier gémissait, se tortillant délicatement en haletant. Il se sentit observé et il fixa son jeune maître. Ciel sourit légèrement et il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides sous le regard les yeux vermeils. Sebastian sourit aussi.

_ Tu es… Ah ! Absolument démoniaque. Aaaah !

Il arrêta de le contempler, il sentait son membre palpiter, près à se vider, mais il ne voulait pas. Ciel s'en aperçut un peu et il augmenta encore sa vitesse.

_ Ciel… Aaaa ! Ah !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il se cambrait. Comment un démon, tel que lui, pouvait être aussi sensible entre les mains inexpérimentées de son jeune contractant ? Ah ben, justement, il avait la réponse… c'était bien qu'il était inexpérimenté et innocent que le démon était complètement excité.

Ciel sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire se déverser dans sa bouche. Il fut surpris mais continua. Son majordome avait un goût étrange, mais pas mauvais non plus. Il eut l'impression de manger une omelette mais crue réchauffée avec une pointe de chocolat… il augmenta une fois de plus la vitesse.

Sebastian se redressa, faisant lâcher prise à Ciel et il attrapa son visage en coupe, lui donnant un baiser passionné. Il devait lui faire payer cet affront. Il mordilla son cou, ses longues mains vinrent caresser son petit torse, titillant ses boutons de chair. Ciel gémit. Le démon sourit et lécha avidement son cou, puis l'oreille.

_ Je vais te faire mien…

Ciel ne répondit pas, il était occupé à essayer de ne pas gémir de nouveau.

Sebastian l'installa à quatre pattes, d'une main, il vint malaxer son pieu et de l'autre, il lécha ses doigts, les englobant bien de sa salive démoniaque. La bête infernale lui fit écarter les jambes, rendant ainsi l'accès à son antre plus facilement. Il présenta un doigt qu'il pénétra doucement.

Ciel tiqua, il sentit quelque chose de désagréable en lui. Sebastian fit des mouvements de va-et-vient rapide et il titilla en même temps son extrémité. Ciel gémit, oubliant la présence du doigt en lui.

Sebastian sortit et rentra son doigt un moment, puis inséra deux doigts d'un coup, refaisant les mêmes gestes. Ciel ne se rendait compte de rien, ne sachant plus d'où venaient les sensations. Le démon introduisit le dernier doigt. Cette fois-ci, il écarta légèrement les doigts, essayant de desserrer son contractant. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, le faisant tourner quelques fois.

Ciel gémissait, il se cambrait et il sentait que ses bras tremblaient affreusement.

Sebastian agita un peu plus son petit pieu, devenant tremblant, vibrant. Avec son index, il appuya sur l'extrémité et redescendit sur la fente.

_ SebaAAasstiann ! Aaah !

Ciel tremblait, il sentait quelque chose au niveau de son anatomie, d'étrange mais d'assez plaisant sur le coup.

Sebastian récupéra la semence dans sa main, chaude, collante. Il amena sa main à sa bouche et étudia cette texture blanc-crème. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue sortit afin de lécher une grande partie. Le reste, il amena sa main à son dard et se manualisa un peu, l'englobant totalement de la saveur de son maître. Il retira ses doigts et présenta sa virilité brillante et visqueuse à cet anneau de chair.

_ Attention, j'introduis.

Ciel serra les dents, se préparant.

Sebastian commença à le pénétrer, rentrant d'abord son extrémité. Ciel se crispa, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Sebastian le caressa.

_ Chut. Ça va aller. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera.

Ciel froissa les draps en les agrippant avec ses mains. La douleur se lisait sur son visage.

Sebastian attendit qu'il se fasse à lui et il lui caressa le dos, de manière sensuelle. Un petit moment passa, puis, il bougea, rentrant un peu plus sa virilité.

_ Aïe !

Sebastian le caressa encore, attendant qu'il se fasse à lui.

_ Arrête, j'ai mal.

_ C'est normal. Ça va passer.

_ Non, ça ne passe pas ! Sors !

Sebastian soupira. Il ne bougea pas, et puis, il fit quelques mouvements de bassin. Ciel gémit de douleur, puis, Sebastian vint titiller son pieu encore frémissant. Le jeune garçon fut tiraillé entre deux sensations : la douleur et le plaisir.

Sebastian augmenta la vitesse de ses coups, sentant Ciel se faire à lui. Il arrêta de le manualiser et il laissa entendre les bruits de son contractant. Une douce mélodie entre le plaisir et la douleur se répercuta en écho dans la chambre du jeune Comte.

_ Sebastian. Sebastian !

Le démon lâcha des râles de plaisir non contenus, il buta contre la prostate de son jeune maître.

_ Aaah !

C'était un cri de surprise et d'agrément. Le démon sourit. Il fit de nouveau des mouvements de bassins, touchant, effleurant, empalant l'organe sensible.

_ Sebastian ! Aaaah ! Sebastian !

Le dénommé se baissa sur son contractant, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Son torse vint se coller contre le dos en sueur du jeune garçon.

_ Ciel, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Est-ce que tu aimes ?

Il agita son bas-ventre, faisant bouger sa virilité à l'intérieur de Ciel. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir.

_ Alors ? Aimes-tu ? Veux-tu que je continue ?

Il embrassa sa nuque. Ciel gémit.

_ Alors ?

_ Oui. Continue. Encore, refais-le.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian s'agita encore, puis il se remit sur ses bras et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Ciel ne se retenait plus pour gémir. Parfois même, il arrachait des cris.

_ Sebastian ! Ah Sebastian ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Il l'entendit ricaner et le démon augmenta ainsi la cadence, allant vite, renfonçant un peu plus de longueur au passage. Ciel avait à la fois mal, mais aussi un plaisir sans nom. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était comme soul.

_ Sebastian !

Il se cambra, faisant bouger Sebastian qui sentit la fin venir.

_ Ah ! Ciel. Mon Ciel, je vais me répandre en toi… Aaah !

Sebastian se baissa de nouveau sur Ciel et il lui administra des mouvements de hanches brutaux, faisant arracher à chaque fois des plaintes aiguës à son contractant. Sa main chercha celle de Ciel, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, doucement tendrement. Sebastian réclama les lèvres du jeune garçon. Les yeux vermeils rencontrèrent les yeux vairons, toujours humides de son protégé. Il lui administra un nouveau coup de butoir et il lui vola se lèvres, étouffant ainsi un cri de plaisir. Sebastian sentit son membre vibrer en Ciel et il grogna, lâchant un râle de plaisir. Il se répandit en son maître, haletant.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Ciel était rouge d'excitation. Sebastian se retira doucement et il se laissa tomber à côté du jeune garçon. Sa main caressa les cheveux gris bleutés de son contractant, elle descendit sur son épaule, lui intimant de venir contre lui. Ciel s'exécuta et se lova contre le torse du démon.

_ Ciel ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je crois que je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, se caressant les mains, s'entremêlant les doigts. Puis, Ciel se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa son amant. Sebastian le regarda, admirant sa légitimité dans l'œil violet.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Eh bien, je pense à plusieurs choses là.

_ Du genre ?

_ C'est mal ce que l'on fait.

_ Tu dis ça à un démon ? S'amusa le diable.

Ciel sourit.

_ Non mais oui. Mais enfin, c'est quand même mal.

_ Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu es un gamin, un noble de surcroit fiancé à une autre grande famille et que tu couches enfin de compte avec un homme qui est un démon ?

_ Il y a de ça oui.

_ Et le pacte.

Ciel acquiesça.

_ On s'en fout, lâcha Sebastian.

_ Hein ?

_ On s'en fout, oui. Tout comme le pacte, on gardera notre relation secrète. Et par rapport au pacte, au lieu de donner ton âme, tu me donneras juste toi en échange. D'accord ?

_ Simplement ?

_ Oui.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas.

Ciel se lova de nouveau contre son majordome.

_ Le chambre fait moins peur comme ça, observa le jeune Comte.

_ Tu m'étonnes !

Et ainsi, ils restèrent blottis, l'un contre l'autre, attendant que le jour se lève.

* * *

**_Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et que le lemon fut assez croustillant hihi._**


End file.
